Sound of your heart beating
by CupOfCoffeeAndRomance
Summary: Being a mythical creature has its perks, but roaming the world alone for centuries ain't one of them. Bella's looking for her mate. She isn't the only one. FEMSLASH Rosalie/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Being a mythical creature has its perks, but roaming the world alone for centuries ain't one of them. Bella's looking for her mate. She isn't the only one. FEMSLASH

 **Pairing:** Bella / Rosalie

 **Rated:** M - Just in case..

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Running…

Feet pounding on the forest floor, it was unreal how fast the world flew past me. _Hmmm, let's kick it up a notch._ I forced my legs to go faster, dodging trees, stumps, boulders, anything that obstructed my path with complete ease.

This is what it felt like to be free.

I stopped and closed my eyes. The wind felt so nice, cooling my body everywhere. _Well no duh Bella, you're like a hot pack 24/7._ I heard water running to my left somewhere and decided to get a drink. As I approached the river, I saw a reflection of myself.

Piercing ice blue eyes stared back at me. Along with a fox-like face with white fur surrounding all of me. Red streaks on my face as well as outlining my pointy ears. _Not to mention the nine tails sticking outta my ass…_ Surprised they don't get in the way. I, Isabella Swan, am a Kitsune.

I've been roaming the world for centuries, _God I sound damn old,_ lived in nearly every part of the world at least once and am fluent in several different languages. I have never encountered anyone else similar to me.

Being a mythical creature has its perks, but roaming the world alone for centuries ain't one of them. I always felt like something inside of me was missing and I knew why. I still haven't found my soulmate and it sucked. _Soon Bella, soon. You will definitely find the one._

I have been living in Phoenix, Arizona for the past 5 years and my inner fox decided it was time for a scenery change. I ran to the edge of the forest to a little cabin where I stored extra clothes whenever I shifted back to my human form. Pulled on some shorts and a basic tank, grabbed some flip flops and headed into the city.

It was around noon and the streets were busy. Thank god I was not a klutz, or else I would be tripping and bumping into every other person as I maneuvered around them. I saw a tall building a few blocks away and couldn't help but stop and stare at the top. _I sure know how to pick'em. But sucks that I'm leaving. Though, think I'll keep this place for now..._

I unlocked the door to my penthouse. _Yeah, I know. I'm rich._ Speed walked to the room that held the world map. I found a dart laying around, walked to the middle of the room and faced my back to the map. _Dear God, if you are real, please send me to a place where I will find my soul mate, please._

I threw the dart over my shoulder and prayed again before turning around and looking where the dart landed. _Forks, Washington. Well, at least I never been there before._ I checked online and found that I only had a week before school began. _Ugh, high school. Better get there and enroll before I change my mind._

I waited till it was pitch black outside before heading out the the edge of the city. In my Kitsune form, I checked to see that the bag that I tied to one of my tails was secured tightly. _Clothes. Check. New IDs. Check. Money. Check._

I took a deep breathe and started sprinting North. _Forks, here I come._

* * *

 __I arrived at Forks with 4 days to spare. Already buying a small house during one of my breaks on the trip here. _Enough time to explore, but first, high school._ As I head to the edge of the forest, my nose scrunches up in disgust. _The fuck is this smell? God it's horrible...Some goddamn musky smell…_ I looked around, trying to find where this revolting smell was coming from but came empty handed. _I'll check it out later…._

I head into town and attempt to find the high school. _Of course it's in the middle of the town, and of course it's called Forks High School._ I walk in through the main doors and head towards the administration office.

"Hi," I give the elderly lady sitting behind the counter my foxy grin."My name's Isabella Swan and I would like to enroll here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First day of high school….again. _Why do I torture myself...Because you got nothing else to do with your immortal life._ I checked my clock and see it's 7:30 AM. _Got 40 minutes before school starts, plenty of time._ I get out of bed and head into the shower. After, I wrap a towel around myself and head into my closet. _Hmmmm, go for the sexy look? Or plain Jane? Riding my baby today….Definitely the sexy look._

After eating a quick breakfast, I head out the door and can't help but appreciate my baby. _Damn are you one sexy ride._ It was a sleek red Ducati motorcycle, one of the many motorcycles that I have previously rode in my life. I straddle the bike and turn on the engine. My inner fox purred in appreciation. _Come on, let's see what you can do baby._

Arriving at the parking lot, I checked to see that it was 7:50. _20 minutes to spare. Huh, got here faster than I thought._ I looked up and everyone was staring. I smirked inside my helmet. _Gotta love high school. Definitely going to be the gossip of the month. Mind as well give them a show._

I took off my helmet and did one of those hair flips you see in movies. I could hear heart beats getting faster and the smell of arousal in the air. _Holy shit, this is waaay too funny. Hopefully I don't give someone a heart attack…_ I unstraddled my bike and head towards the administration office to get my schedule. Students were whispering all over the place and with my sensitive hearing, I could hear it all.

"Holy smokes that chick is banging!"

"The way she straddled that bike, she can straddle me any day."

"Def tap that."

"That motorcycle looks expensive, wonder if she's related to the Cullens."

 _Cullens? Meh, probably some snobby rich kids._ As I step out of the office, I'm immediately approached by some lanky Asian kid.

"Hey! You must be the new kid! Isabella Swan right?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?"

"It's a small town so word travels fast. Plus we don't get many new kids here. Especially in Forks." _Smaller population than I thought._ "And I've never seen you before. My name's Eric, nice to meet you," he said while sticking his hand out for me.

"Nice to meet you Eric, but I prefer Bella," as I shake his hand. His heart rate speeds up. _Don't get your hopes high buddy, you're definitely not my mate._

"Do you need any help finding your first class?"

"Actually yeah, I got English with...Ms. PJ?" I said while looking at my schedule.

"Sweet! I'm in that class too!" Eric's eye lit up. "Come on, I'll lead the way." I followed him into the English classroom. I went up to the teacher and handed her a pink slip.

"Hi, I'm the new student, Isabella Swan."

"Hello , hopefully you'll enjoy your time here at Forks High. Please take a seat at the back."

I met a few more students in my other classes. Jessica, she was extremely annoying and talkative, definitely the type to gossip, she was in my English and Chemistry class. Then there's a boy named Mike, he was in my Chemistry class, he would flirt non stop and try to hit on me all the time. _Thank god he's only in one of my classes._ And Angela, she was in my Physics class, shy and quiet. I can imagine myself getting along with her. She was sweet and didn't ask many questions unlike some people. Apparently they were all friends with each other and insisted that I sit with them at lunch.

* * *

As I sat at the lunch table with Eric's friends, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. A sixth sense? _Is that even real? Well Bella, you do shift into a nine-tailed fox. Anything is possible._ The fox in me felt relaxed, maybe I'm just overrea-

"So do you wanna go Bella?"

Eric's voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Uh pardon?" I replied, looking a bit sheepish.

"Everyone's heading down to La Push this Saturday. You should come! It'll be loads of fun!" Eric said while putting his arms out in a big gesture.

"Um, yeah sure. Should be fu-" At that moment the cafeteria doors opened and I was hit with a sweet scent. _The smell is too concentrated, must be more than two people._ As I finished that thought, I turned around in my seat and…

 _Holy mother fucking shit._ Vampires. And not just one but five of them. _FIVE?! In a high school?! Well Bella, you do have nine-tails sprouting out of your ass, anything is possible. Plus, you never encountered many vampires in your life. Maybe they want to be normal as well?_

"Those are the Cullens." Eric said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "The big one that looks like a linebacker, his name is Emmett" The Emmett guy laughed right after that comment.

 _Super-hearing, duh Bella._

"And the girl he's holding hands with is his girlfriend, Maggie. The tall lanky-blond boy is Jasper who is holding hands with the short pixie girl, Alice." _That Jasper guy looks like he's in pain. Probably trying not to eat everyone in this cafeteria. And Alice seems like she has unlimited energy. Like that Energizer Bunny._

"And then there's Edward. The boy with the crazy bronze hair." Eric finished saying. The Cullens all sat down with their trays and were just conversing within their little group. Edward was looking around our table when his eyes finally landed on mine. At that exact moment I felt something trying to probe into my mind.

 _What the fuck, is he a mind reader?! Well screw you dude, get out of my head!_ I pushed him out mentally and heard a loud gasp from him. _Yeah, that's right Eddie boy, powers don't work on me._ He looked confused, frustrated, and angry? He turned around and started whispering frantically to his family.

 _Not the only one with super-hearing._ The others continued on with their conversation. I pretended to listen and instead eavesdropped on the _Cullens._

"So that's the new girl huh? What does she think of us Eddie boy? Hot or what?" I heard, too low for normal human ears, followed by a big chuckle. This one must be Emmett. _He sounds like a cool guy. Even used the same nickname as me!_

"How many times do I have to tell you Emmett, stop calling me Eddie. And I don't know. I can't read her mind." Edward said. _So his power is mind reading. Sucks for you Eddie boy. Get your panties in a bunch._

"I can't feel her emotions. It's quite, disturbing." Jasper said in a slight southern drawl. _So he can feel emotions, probably able to manipulate them as well._

"And I can't see her future. It's completely blank." A musical voice hit my ears. Could be Maggie but seems like it fits Alice more.

 _3 powers in total and none of them work on me. Hopefully they still think I'm human…_

"So none of your powers work? Is she even human?" This one is definitely Maggie.

"She doesn't smell any different in my opinion." Emmett said. _My "scent" is supposed to make me blend in. Not make me stand out…_

"Don't forget that I can't read her mind. She literally PUSHED me out of her head. No human can do that. It's impossible...Unless she's my mate! That would explain everything!" I heard Edward whine and then exclaim loudly. _Fucking pansy...You will never be my mate Eddie boy. In your dreams._

"Edward, your gift isn't the only one not working. Just because your power doesn't work doesn't mean she's your mate.." I heard Maggie grumble to Edward. _Brownie points to you Maggie!_

 _Shoot, five vampires to figure out. Fuck me sideways. Guess I got to go undercover and figure them out. At least you'll learn more about vampires Bella.._

The Cullens being already suspicious of me, I decided to not aggravate them further. I resumed listening to my friends.

"They all moved here about a year ago. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." _Well shit, there's two more._ "And like, what's gross is that they're all like, dating each other. It's weird." Jessica explained. _Probably got rejected by Edward, seeing as he's the only single one in his family._

"They aren't actually related Jess," Angela defended. _What a sweet girl._

"I wouldn't waste my time with him Bella, even though he's one of the singles in his family, he wouldn't date anyone." Jessica continued. _Yep, definitely got rejected._

"Wait, wait. ONE of the singles?" _Oh. My. God. There's one more. How big is this coven?!_

"Yeah! Her name is Rosalie Hale and she's SUPER hot!" Mike exclaimed enthusiastically. _Rosalie._ My heart thumped twice and my inner fox purred. "A bombshell I tell ya, it's like she walked out of a -"

A bang was heard when the cafeteria doors opened. The whole place quieted down. _Like she walked out of a Vogue magazine._ Any and all thought process seemed to melt and slide out of my ear and onto the floor as I stared at the most gorgeous women in my entire life, like literally. I didn't dare take a breathe if just looking at her made my brain into mush.

* * *

I look at her. She has silky blond hair that reaches her mid back that I just want to run my hands through with breasts that I just _ugh_ and her face _my god_ and those golden eyes that.. _Golden eyes?_ I quickly looked back at the Cullen table. _Well, that's different. Definitely not like the red eyes I've seen before._ I quickly turned my attention back to Rosalie. _Oh Rosalie..._

Rosalie was the perfect definition of sex on legs and I wouldn't be surprised if my panties were already soaked just by looking at her.

She whipped her head towards me and and her eyes stared intently at mine. A gasp came out of me which lead me to breathing in her scent. _Freesia, with a hint of something deliciously sweet._ It was addicting. I could bask in her scent for the rest of my life. _Not creepy at all Bella..._ The Kitsune was now thrashing inside of me trying to get out. I gripped the edge of the table, trying to control myself.

 _Get yourself together Bella! This is a vampire you're looking at! I bet she could smell your arousal before you even noticed yourself!_

"Rosalie.." I couldn't help whispering huskily.

As I whispered her name, instead of heading directly towards the table that held her family, she changed directions and headed towards me.

"Oh shit.." I whispered with wide eyes. She chuckles lightly. My god, even that sounds completely sexy. As she's approaching me, I couldn't help but ogle her again and this time, I couldn't hold my jaw from dropping. _She's beautiful no matter how many times I look at her._

She clears her throat and raises an eyebrow at me and my obvious ogling.

"You're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth _honey_."

I blushed hard, closed my mouth and stared at her. She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, they were pitch black. She smirked. Like she knew what she was doing to me.

 _Well, two can play at this game._

I cleared my throat, stood up and stuck my hand out. _Bella, you're a confident, sexy ass women!_ My Kitsune was standing tall, confident. Like there was a challenge standing before it.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan." I said huskily. _Fuck yeah, didn't stutter. Way to copy James Bond..._

She took my hand and slightly gasped. Probably due to the electrical feeling that was running through her arm and then throughout her body. _Cuz I sure do feel it. She's definitely my mate._ My Kitsune purred in agreement. It was no longer thrashing inside of me but was relaxed. Like the physical contact made it better. _Oh how I waited so long for this moment, thank you God._ I started rubbing circles with my thumb on her hand just to add to the electrical feeling. I took a deep breath and I could smell the arousal coming off of her. _Not smirking now are you, Rosalie._ I smirked.

"R-Rosalie Hale," she said, attempting not to stutter. _Score one for Swan!_

"Well, Ms. Hale. It was definitely a _pleasure_ to meet you, but I have to cut our time together now because I have yet to finish my lunch." I said while walking closer towards her. Our faces were just barely inches apart and I noticed she was slightly taller than me. _No matter._ I leaned forward towards her ear.

"Maybe we could continue this some other time, when there's not a crowd around us, _sweetie_." I whispered. Blowing on her ear gently, I could see her shiver slightly. I stepped back and gave her a foxy grin, winked, turned around, and sat back at my table. I resumed eating my lunch and remembered that I didn't give Eric a complete answer about the La Push trip.

"Hey, I'll go to La Push with you guys this Saturday." I said nonchalantly. When I didn't hear a reply, I looked up. They were all staring at me. Mike and Jess with both of their jaws hanging loose. Angela had a small smile and Eric had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?"

"Bella, the Cullens keep to themselves. I hardly ever see them talking to anyone outside of their little group, especially Rosalie." Jess said, emphasizing on the last part.

 _Well no duh, they're vampires for crying out loud!_

"And plus, you were totally flirting with her! Getting close to her and all. Are you gay Bella?" Jess said while staring at me. She seemed, hopeful? _Don't want to shoot her down too hard._

As I stand up and collect my backpack, it seemed like everyone at the table was waiting for my answer. I gave a foxy grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I winked at her and could see her starting to blush and I walked away laughing softly myself. _Sorry Jess, but my heart, soul, and body had just been taken. Oh Rosalie..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next class was Biology. Seeing as how none of my friends were in my next two classes, I ended up getting to class right as the second bell rung. The moment I stepped in, I immediately noticed Edward at the back of the class.

 _Dear God, please don't let that be the last seat. PLEASE!_

"Ah, Bella, please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen ." Mr. Banner said after I corrected him to call me Bella. _Why me…_

I made my way over to my seat, keeping my facial expression as blank as possible. My inner fox was growling inside.  
 _Calm down, he's not going to do anything in a classroom full of humans._

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan?" He said while leaning forward with a crooked smile, thinking it was charming and his voice seductive. _Personal bubble busted!_ _Back the fuck up dude!_ The Kitsune was now thrashing around violently.

I leaned back and simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. _Don't rip this son-of-a-bitches head off. No matter how much you want to._

"So why travel all the way from Phoenix to little old Forks?" _Got to talk to him Bella if you want to figure his family out._

I took a deep breathe and proceeded to tell him the story I came up with. Thankfully he wasn't able to ask many questions since started his lecture and took up the entire class period. I pretended to concentrate on Mr. Banner's voice but I was really trying to restrain the fox. Especially every time Edward thought he was being sly about the side glances he was giving me throughout the period. _Guess it's good practice…_

* * *

Walked into the women's change room after being given a locker and its combo from Coach Clapp. As I was mid changing, the sweet scent hit my nose. _Another one in my class…_ The moment I finished changing, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Alice Cullen.

"Hey! I'm Alice Cullen and you're Bella Swan right? We're going to be great friends!" She exclaimed me into a quick hug and flashing me a big smile.  
 _Whoa little pixie, calm down on the energy drinks._

"Come on, before Coach Clapp yells at us for being late!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the gym.  
 _Wow, didn't know their skin was ice cold. Noted._

And with my luck, Alice wasn't the only Cullen in this class. _At least it's Emmett, he seemed like a cool guy when I eavesdropped on them._

Coach Clapp called everyone in. Apparently to make the first day of gym class exciting, he decided for us to play an old-school elementary game, British Bulldog.

* * *

 **Note: Explanation of British Bulldog (Creds to Wiki) - In case some people don't know.**

 **Most commonly one or two players – though this number may be higher in large spaces – are selected to play the parts of the "** **bulldogs** **". The bulldogs stand in the middle of the play area. All remaining players stand at one end of the area (home). The aim of the game is to run from one end of the field of play to the other, without being caught by the bulldogs. When a player is caught, they become a bulldog themselves. The winner is the last player or players 'free'.**

* * *

"Alright, good. Everyone knows the rules. Newton! You're up! Everyone else to home base!" Coach Clapp yelled out. _Let the games begin._

At the start of the game, of course, Mike singles me out and attempts to tag me the first couple of times. _Gee, didn't see that coming…_ I could hear Emmett's loud laugh and Alice's giggle every time I invaded Mike and saw his look of disappointment on his face. _Ain't touching me Newton._

"Newton! Stop trying to single out Ms. Swan and tag other people! Ms. Cullen, join Newton and give him a hand."  
 _Ohhhh this should be interesting. With her size and speed, it's going to be tough._

Its been a couple of rounds already and there were only five people left, including Emmett and I. Emmett glances at me and gives me a challenging look.  
 _Oh you're on big guy!_ The fox growled lightly in anticipation. _Let's show him who's the boss._

"3..2...1..GO!"

I ran towards the other end, zigzagging and dodging them like no big deal. Coming from the side, I saw Alice coming towards me. I smirked.  
 _Bring it on pixie vamp._

The second I see her hand getting within inches of tagging me, I executed a spin maneuver leaving her hand just millimeters from me. Allowing me to reach home base. Everyone comes up to me, giving high-fives, congratulating me for being the last one.  
 _Guess Emmett didn't want to make it too obvious, but still. Boo-ya!_

I look back at Alice and she has her eyebrow raised with amusement and a smile playing at the corner of her lips. I couldn't help but smile a cocky grin in return. In which she giggled and glided towards me. _Glided? Well, never heard of a klutzy vampire before._

"That was pretty awesome back there Bella!" Alice giving me a wide smile with her hands clasped behind her back.  
 _Way to go Bella, bringing attention to yourself!_

"Thanks Alice, I was kind of a jock back at phoenix." _Ladies and gentlemen, Bella The_ _Bullshitter extraordinaire!_

"Since you beat me at this little game, I need to redeem myself! You should come over so I can whoop you at xbox!" Emmett exclaimed, coming from the other side of me with his natural big smile. _They seem so genuine. Goddamn it, making it so much harder for me!_

"Uh, can I think about it and let you know in a couple of days? There's still some things I got to take care of since I just moved here and all…"  
 _Somewhat the truth, gives me enough time to scope out where they live._

"Need help moving things Bella? You can put these big muscles to use!" He said, flexing his muscles at me.  
 _Vampires and their strength. Wouldn't be surprised if Emmett was stronger than the average vampire. He's fricken huge._

"It's more of the paper-work thing, but thanks Emmett. I gotta go now and do the..paper-thing. See you guys next time!"

 _Smooth Bella, smooth._

* * *

With my face buried into my phone, I walked through the main doors only to be hit with the scent of…. _Freesia._ I snapped my head up and felt like my heart stopped. Rosalie was leaning casually on my bike, arms crossed with a little smirk plastered on her face. _God she's sexy._ I started imagining what she would look like straddling my bike.

The fox was purring uncontrollably and I could feel myself getting aroused. _Goddamn it Bella, control your hormones!_ I could see the smirk getting bigger. _The things she does to me with just a look..._ I finally came face to face with her, leaving enough distance between the both of us.  
 _Control Bella, control….Oh I just want to ravish her here and now._

"Ms. Swan." The way she said it made my whole body shiver and tingle.

"Ms. Hale." I mentally high-fived myself. _Isabella Swan does not stutter._

"Did you know that you possess a Ducati 1299 Panigale S?" _Holy. Shit. She knows bikes. Oh God, that's such a major turn on._

 _Keep your cool Bella. You got this._

"Sorry, don't know much about bikes or even cars. All I wanted was something that would go extremely fast."

Our positioning of each other changed, Rosalie on the other side of the bike across from me. _Good, the bike acts as a barrier._

"Can you turn the bike on and rev the engine? I just want to hear how it sounds. If you don't mind, Bella" _She said Bella! The shivers…._

"I don't mind at all, _Rosalie_." _I'd do anything for you…Ugh, desperate much Bella?_

I straddled my bike and turned it on. _Okay Bella, an opportunity has risen, time to show off to our mate._ I grabbed the handles and revved the engine a couple of times. The loud noise catching the attention of students everywhere. Instantly, the smell of her arousal hit me. _At least I know I have the same affect on her as she does on me, but god is it turning me on even more._

I leaned back with a smug look on my face. _Badass Bella in the house!_

"So what do you thi-," _F-f-uuck..._

Rosalie was now straddling the upper portion of the bike, giving her a few inches in height...and she was facing me.  
 _Oh god oh god oh god, her boobs are in my face. Don't look Bella! Don't! Look! Too late..._

"My eyes are up here, _Bella_ ," she whispered seductively.

"I-I-I…" I slowly moved my eyes towards hers. _Pitch black._

She leaned forward, nuzzling my neck. _I should be afraid, but I'm not...Because she's your mate Bella._

I heard a deep breath and then an exhale, the cool breeze making me shiver. _Is she purring? Holy shit, she is!_

My hearts beating uncontrollably, panties are soaked, and my brain is mushed into goo.

 _All because of her._ I felt her lips slightly touching my ear...and then she nibbled on it.

 _O-oh god._ It was like all the strength I possessed was sucked out of me and before I could collapse, she wraps her arms around my waist, bringing our bodies flushed against each other.

The electrical feeling that occurred in the cafeteria was now full blast with the contact. I'm panting, never having to experience these kind of emotions and feelings before. _All because of her. My mate._

"Paybacks a bitch." And before I could even comprehend what just happened, she's getting inside the Jeep with her family. Giving me a wink before driving out of the parking lot, a silver car following behind.

While I'm literally laying on my bike, with my head turned on the side facing towards the direction she left.

 _What the fuck just happened…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, facing a wall while bouncing a tennis ball against it. Contemplating about the events that occurred a few hours ago.

Thud...Thud...Thud.

Okay, so Rosalie Hale is my...mate? _Definitely your mate. No one has ever been able to elicit those kind of emotions from you, ever._ Do vampires have mates? What if they don't? What if she doesn't want me? I could feel my heart slightly tear apart from that thought. I shook my head. _NO, you don't know that Bella. Don't give up!_

Thud...Thud...Thud.

I sighed. Lets do a mental checklist of things I got to do.

 _1\. Scope out the Cullens, especially Rosalie...  
2\. Get acquainted with the Cullens, especially Rosalie…_

Thud...Thud...Thud.

 _3\. Be on the Cullen's good side, especially Rosalie…  
_ _4\. Buy a car, espec-because I need one!  
_ _5\. Purposefully break motorcycle so Rosalie can fix it._

Memories of those events flashed in my head. _Those legs. The way she straddled my bike. Her body flu-_

"Ow, fuck! Goddamn it!"

I sighed. I stood up and checked the time. 6:30. _Enough time to do checklist numero uno._  
I ran upstairs and quickly packed some clothes. I head out through the back door and into the woods behind my house where I shifted.

 _Bag secured to tail. Check._

Before I took off sprinting to find the house, I froze. _Shit, I'm WHITE. Fricken noticeable in the dark. Shit, shit, sh-_ That's when an idea came to mind. I'll be able to blend in more and mask my smell at the same time! _Ms. Swan, you are a genius._

I took off to do exactly what I had in mind.

* * *

Following the sweet scent of the vampires, it started getting more concentrated. _I'm almost there…_ With that in mind, I slowed down my pace. Eventually I started hearing voices, but no house in sight. _Got to get closer…_

I slowly made my way to the edge of the forest where I could faintly see a house.  
 _This better work. Rolling in that big pile of dirt was not fun. It's going to take multiple showers to get all that dirt and the smell off of my fur…_

If someone were to magically come across me. They would see a fox the size of a horse, _not to mention nine-tails sticking out of my ass,_ with dark brown fur and smelled like... _Dirt…_

I creeped closer to the edge of the forest, enough to see the house and stay hidden. _Holy moly, that's one big house…_

The house was huge, modern looking, with glass windows as walls spanning the majority of the house. I made my way around towards the back, making sure to stay concealed as possible. With my view at the moment, I could see everything and everyone. _This coven is damn huge._ _Okay Bella, time to gather info._

"I can't read her mind Carlisle, that is a major red flag already. I'm able to read everyone's mind!" Edward said, throwing his arms up in frustration.  
 _Drama queen much…_

"Edward, like I said before, your power isn't the only one that doesn't work. So stop acting like it's all high and mighty" _Yeah Maggie!_

"It's so I can protect our family! When humans get too suspicious of us, I'm the first one to know. I'm the one that needs to constantly listen to see if they suspect us. So we can stay as long as possible in one place!" _Temper tantrum. Geez Eddie boy._

"Children, please. Let's not fight amongst ourselves. We are here to discuss our plans concerning Isabella." _Carlisle. He looks really nice, sounds so sincere. He really must believe in this family concept._

"Well I believe Bella-bear ain't a threat. She kicked Alice's ass in gym today and it was awesome! She didn't give out any bad vibes and I want to be her friend." _Awe Emmett, you're like a big teddy bear on the inside._

"I'm with Emmett, if he believes that this new girl isn't a threat, then we should just relax and not get our panties in a bunch like Edward here."  
 _You're definitely in my good books Maggie._

"I also agree with Emmett. Even though she managed to avoid me tagging her, still don't know how, she seemed like a very nice person when I was talking to her. I want to be her friend too. Plus, I already told her we were going to be best friends!" _Oh Alice, you're so sweet. Definitely going to try and get to know you better._

"See! How can a human avoid Alice like that! It's impossible!"

"Edward, shut up. You're making this situation sound worse than it actually is." _Oh Rosalie…_

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do! You are putting this family in danger! Especially with what happened in the cafeteria and at the parking lot! You could have exposed us!"

 _Fuck you Edward! Go suck a dick! Don't talk to my mate like that!_ I growled. _Shit._

"Did you guys hear that?" _Shit. Double shit._ I slowly backed up deeper into the forest.

"You're being paranoid Edward." _Thank god…_

"Shut up Rosalie. I'm not the one put-"

"Edward, Rosalie, please. Can someone please explain what Edward was talking about?" _So this is the "mom". She sure fits the role of the mother. She's like Carlisle, sincere and believes in the family thing._

"Whatever, I'm heading to my room." _Fuckward._

"If I may, I think I would be the best to explain what happened. Especially since I was able to read the emotions Rosalie was feeling."  
 _Jasper sounds like a gentlemen. Surprised women weren't flirting with him at school, especially with his accent._

"The first encounter Rosalie had with Isabella was in the cafeteria. The second Rosalie set her eyes on her, many emotions were rolling off of her. Confusion, frustration, lust, anger, and...love," he whispered the last word.. _She feels it! Yes! I have a chance!_

"Love? Oh my baby has found her mate!" _Yes yes yes yes! Go Esme!_

"Mate? Do you not see the problem with this? Two women can't be together, let alone be mates! It's unnatural! An abomination!"  
 _Control Bella, control yourself. No matter how much you want to fucking rip his head off! The little shit!_

"Edward!" Everyone yelled at him. _Go Cullen family! Except Eddie boy…._

"Son, love is love. No matter who the two people are." _Love you Carlisle!_

"I forgot to mention something important in my explanation," _Wonder what it is._ "Even though Rosalie was feeling many different types of emotions at once, I was able to pinpoint one that will prove Isabella is indeed, Rosalie's mate. It was exactly the same feeling that I felt with my Alice here when I first saw her. The same with Emmett and Maggie, and with Carlisle and Esme."

 _Holy shit. That proves it! YES! We're mates! Thank you God!_

With that in mind, I decided I had enough info to make a conclusion. _They're pretty fucking cool. Well, except Edward. Going to be cautious with him around..._

I slowly backed up until the house was out of sight. _Can't wait to wash off all this dirt! God, I bet I smell horrible…_

I turned around, still deep in thought. Especially about the mating thing.

 _She feels it. She definitely feels it. I'm in loooooove and she is too! Now, just have to ge-...Freesia._

I looked up and froze. _Oh fuck._

Rosalie Hale was standing in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stood where I was, frozen in complete shock. _What do I do, what do I do?! FUCK!_ _Think Bella! Think!_

"What are you doing here?" She said in a dangerous hiss, getting in an offensive stance and baring her sharp teeth. _Shit, her family can hear her!_

I whimpered. Slowly backing up. All my senses were on high-alert. _Fuck, I hear them coming._

Not wanting to fight them, especially Rosalie, I ran. _Goddamn it Bella! Should have noticed Rosalie leaving the fricken house! How can you be so damn stupid!_

Holy smokes were vampires fast. _But I'm faster._ I could hear all eight vampires behind me, but one was louder than the rest. _Shit, this ones fast!_ I took a quick glance behind me.

 _FUCK, it's Edward!_

Sprinting and dodging trees, that's all I could do. I didn't even know where I was heading in this forest. _They won't stop till they get me. Shit, I need to fight them._

First, find somewhere that's clear, enough room to fight. Second, since they know their powers don't work, got to lower my shield. _Fuck that's dangerous, but I can't have them associate the fox with me. If it comes down to it, I'll use my other power, ONLY as a last resort._

With that plan in mind, I started looking for an appropriate place. _While trying not to get caught by eight vampires…_ All of a sudden I heard rushing water. _Mind as well._ I changed directions and headed towards there. I could see that I was getting closer to the edge of the forest and wherever the water was coming from.

I ran past the edge and into a clearing. _Step one, check._ Only to find that I was approaching a cliff _Shit, rivers below. I could jump over to the other side.._ I shivered at that thought. _Nope, trusting my instincts on this one._

I stopped and turned around only to see that Edward was not that far behind from me. _Faster than the average vampire…_

I got into my battle stance and growled, making him stop at the edge of the forest.

 _Step two, lower shield. Gotta remember to speak in a deeper voice._

A few seconds later, the rest of them caught up. They were lined up, with Carlisle and Esme in the middle, Edward on their left side glaring at me and with Rosalie on their right. Emmett and Maggie on the far left while Jasper and Alice on the far right. _Focus…_

"Carlisle, have you ever seen this creature before?"

"I-I've heard little about them but no one has ever seen one before. The Japanese like to keep a tight lid on what they know of their legends. A Kitsune...Amazing." My ears perked up at his comment.

"Who cares what it is! We haven't seen any action lately! Lets fight it!" I looked at Emmett. _I don't want to fight!_

"He says he doesn't want to fight."

"It's a he?" Maggie spoke with her eyebrow raised.

"He has a deep voice in his mind so I'm assuming."

"If he doesn't want to fight, I don't think we should fight either. He hasn't done any harm to us." This time it was Esme who spoke. _I don't want to fight. Please._

"He was snooping around our house, we need to take him down and question him!"

I growled in response. _Fuck you!_

"See! He's dangerous! We need to take him down, now! Emmett, Jasper, lets go!" _Well shit, three vs one._

Dodging three vampires was no easy feat. Especially when one had super strength, another one could read your mind, and the last one seemed like he had experience in fighting.

 _Shit, don't think I can ke-._ I smashed into a nearby tree, breaking it in half. Extreme pain hit me on the left side of my ribs. _Ribs are definitely broken. Fuck this! I ain't playing nice anymore._

I ran towards the three vampires. Remembering to jumble my thoughts so Edward wouldn't be able to read my moves. Emmett fought with his muscles, soon after I was able to grab him with two of my tails when he got too close. _I'm so sorry._ I ripped his left leg with one tail and threw him towards his family with the other.

 _One down, two more to go._ I saw Edward and Jasper look on with disbelief. Maggie ran with the leg towards Emmett, re-attaching it to his body and holding it in place.

"Please, lets not fight!. He even said so himself!" Esme said in a choking voice. _Please, I don't want to fight you guys!_

"If he's able to do that to Emmett, he can do that to the rest of us! He's a threat to our family! We need to take him down!" _Fuck you man! I'm no threat to your kind!_

No sooner did the fight began again. Jasper seemed the most threatening out of the two since he was able to do more damage to me then Edward. It seemed Edward relied on his power too much. This went on for who knows how long.

Suddenly there was a pause in the fight. I was still standing on the cliff edge with my back facing it. I quickly assessed my own injuries.

 _Couple of broken ribs. Three tails not working properly. Dislocated lower right leg. A gash below my right eye..._

I looked over at Edward and Jasper. They definitely were worse than me. Edward more so than Jasper. Remembering the dislocated leg, I painfully forced it back in its socket. _Fuck that hurt!_ I was able to move it but it hurt so much. _Goddamn it!_

"Jasper, honey, please. Stop fighting." Alice spoke softly. She looked so hurt and devastated. Jasper turned towards her. Probably feeling her emotions because he started limping towards her.

 _Guess it's just me and you._ Edward and I prepared to start again, only for Rosalie to step out of line and walk towards Edward. They faced each other, assuming she said something to him in her mind because he slowly stepped back, closer towards his family.

 _Finally. We can stop figh-._ Rosalie took a couple more steps towards me and got into her offensive stance. I looked into her eyes and my heart broke. Her eyes were full of anger and hate, and it was directed at me. _Oh god...I can't do this._

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper snap his head towards me. He looked confused. Rosalie ran towards me and the fight began. She was the one landing the injuries on me while all I did was dodge to the best of my ability. Not even attempting to hit her back.

 _Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her._ I would never forgive myself if I did.

"Stop dodging and fight!" She yelled. _I can't.._

With all the injuries I had and the amount of time I have been fighting and dodging, my movements were starting to get sluggish. _Think! Goddamn it, think!_

The next dodge costed me. Right after I executed it, I saw from the corner of my eye Edward running towards me, his arm cocked back to punch me. _Shit, I can't dodge him._

I braced myself for the impact.

 _ROSALIE!_ _NOOO!_

The impact from Edward's punch knocked me into Rosalie, hard. We were close to the edge of the cliff so her only option was to plummet into the river. With the momentum given by his punch, I was able to lean enough to the side and wrap my tails around Rosalie's waist.

 _Shit, I can't stop myself from going over either._ With the last ounce of my strength, I threw her back onto land and started to fall. _Saved her..Love you._

As I was falling, I noticed most of the Cullens were peering over the edge, looking at me. All of them utterly confused. I crashed into the river and soon after lost consciousness.

 _Ha...I got my shower after all…._

* * *

"You think she's going to be alright?" _Oh god, this musky smell..._

"What happened to her? Look at her injuries, they're pretty bad."

 _Okay Bella, you're in a house full of strangers. They don't sound threatening, yet._

"Leah found her naked by the river. Brought her here."

 _Am I naked?! Oh thank god, I'm wearing clothes._

"Naked?! I didn't even see Leah bring her in!"

"Because I'm not stupid Jared, to bring back a naked girl through the front door of a house full of perverted boys." _Thanks Leah._

"Guys shut up, I think she's awake" _Time to face the music…._

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up. _Goddamn does this hurt!_

"Whoa whoa there! You're still in pretty bad shape, you shouldn't be moving!" I looked up to find that it was one of the guys who spoke. _Why aren't the guys wearing shirts?_

"Jacob's right, we don't know how you got those injuries but you need to rest and heal up." I shifted my eyes towards the girl, assuming this was Leah.

"H-How long have I been here for?" My voice low and rough.

"For a couple of hours." _Well, so much for school._

I looked through the window to find that it was bright and sunny outside. Turned my head towards the occupants in the room and found something odd. _They all have the same tattoo…_

I looked at Leah once again, "Thanks for saving me, but I really need to get home."

I swung my legs to the side of the bed, stood up and attempted to walk. Only for me to collapse but a pair of arms held me up.

"Uh, thanks…" I said to Jacob. _He's like a hotpack._

"Look, why don't you just stay for a couple more hours so you're healed enough to be able to go home." Leah said to me. _Doesn't sound too bad, they're not holding me hostage or anything._

My stomach growled. _That's embarrassing…_

I heard chuckles around the room. Jared walked out the door, "Come on, we got food downstairs."

We were all sitting at the table, eating the tons of food that they brought out of the fridge. _Damn do they have a big appetite. Well Bella, so do you…_

The Jacob kid cleared his throat, "So we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Jacob, he's Jared, and that's Leah."

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you guys." Looking at the three of them. "So where are we right now?" _So I know how to get home..._

"You're at the La Push Reservation. The Quileute Tribe resides here." Jacob explained.

The Kitsune growled lightly. _Calm down! We don't know who these people are, they could be like us for all we know!_

"So do you guys like walking around half naked all the time? And the tattoos you guys have are pretty cool"

"They get hot easily and like you said, they don't mind showing off their "hot" bods." Leah explained while rolling her eyes. _So not just Jacob feels like a hotpack._

"So Bella, how did you end up naked with all those injuries? Because from what Leah observed, you got a slight cut below your eye and major bruising around your ribs, as well as a limp when you walk." Jared said while staring at me intently.

I blushed at the naked part. _At least a girl found you, be glad Bella it wasn't a boy._

Remembering what Jared said, I healed a bit judging by his comment. It didn't sound as bad as I remembered from the previous night.

"I'm kind of an adrenaline junkie so I decided to go cliff jumping. The reason I was naked, well it was a spontaneous decision." I said shrugging my shoulders casually. _Bullshitter Extraordinaire!_

"Did you even check if the water was safe to cliff jump? Do you know how dangerous it is when you don't take precautions?! You could have died!" Leah yelled while slamming her hands onto the table.

 _Oh shit she's pissed! Is she shaking?_

"Leah! Outside now!" Jacob barked out. Leah had her hands in a tight fist while she glared at me then to Jacob before she stomped out of the house. _What the fuck…_

"Sorry about that, Leah hates it when people don't think clearly before doing something dangerous, like cliff jumping." Jared softly exclaimed, he looked sad. _Way to go Bella…_

"I-I'm sorry…Look, I think I should go now. I have school tomorrow and I can't miss another day. Tell Leah for me that I'm extremely grateful that she saved me. And thanks for the hospitality and the food, it was delicious." I said while standing up.

"I'm guessing you go to Forks High, you should stay away from the Cullens." Jared said. _What?_

"Bella, the Cullens are bad people. Don't associate with them." Jacob continued. _What the fuck are they talking about._

"Look, I'm grateful for what you guys have done for me and all, but don't tell me who I can and can't associate with." _Don't tell me what to do!_

"Okay okay! We're just giving you a heads up, that's all. Here, let me drive you back. I'm guessing you live somewhat near the high school, La Push is far if you plan to walk."

 _I don't even know where La Push is, and in the state I'm in, walking long distance is not an option._

"Alright Jacob. Lead the way."

Jacob pulled up into my driveway in his rusty old truck that he apparently repaired himself.

"Thanks for the ride and everything Jacob."

"No problem Bella, it was my pleasure." He said with a big smile. _He seems like a cool guy._

"Some of my friends plan to hang out at La Push this Saturday. Maybe we could hang out for a bit." I said. _Figure out if they're human or not…They seem suspicious._

"Of course! See you later Bella!" He yelled out as he drove away.

I trudged into my house and collapsed onto the living room sofa. _Man, what a day…  
_  
I could still smell the musky scent but it wasn't as bad as before. _Must be the clothes. Didn't really notice it that much at the table either. Probably got used to it or something._

I looked up towards the clock to find it was only 4:20PM. I decided to take a shower before heading to bed early, thinking I could use all the time I could get to rest and heal all of my injuries.

 _I'll wake up early tomorrow morning..._


End file.
